Only Love Can Bring You Back
by Phantom.Crimsonnight
Summary: A little fic i thaught up the other night! Whitepaw x Shrewpaw, but eventually becomes Whitepaw x Birchpaw and Shrewpaw x OC...so i really hope you read and give it a chance!
1. Confessions

**Only Love Can Bring You Back**

**This is a story I thaught about five minutes ago, and HAD to put it on fanfiction!!!! this is NOT a oneshot. It is a White x Shrew...but eventually turns out to be White x Birch...and Shrew x OC...so yeah...plz dont flame...if you dont like it, than say so, and then i will take it of...thanks!**

**Cuppy!**

**Brambleclaws Babe**

**Disclaimer: i dont own warriors...**

* * *

Chapter One: 

Confessions

Whitepaw lay down infront of the apprentices den enjoying the Leaf-fall breeze. The sun was shining in the sky, the birds were singing in the trees, and she thaught that nothing could ruin this day! Whitepaw was in love! She was in love with Shrewpaw! The perfect tom! His calming voice, and the way that he padded quietly up and around the dens.

"Hey, Whitepaw!" a voice yelled. Whitepaw whipped her head around to see none other then the tom of her dreams.

"Hey, Shrewpaw! Whats new?" Whitepaw mewed.

"Nothing really. I was just out for a hunt, and was wondering if you wanted to share a mouse?" Shrewpaw mewed.

"Of course!" Whitepaw mewed. _Oh Shrewpaw...I wish that you knew...now's the perfect time to tell you! _Whitepaw took a deep breath.

"What is it?" asked Shrewpaw. _Uh oh...what is she going to tell me? Is she in love with Spiderleg?_

"Shrewpaw," Whitepaw began. "We've been best friends for a really long time now, right?"

"Yes," Shrewpaw mewed, a little too curtly.

"Well, I wanted to tell you something. Shrewpaw, I love you!" Whitepaw flinched, and prepared her haunches so that she could get up and run.

"What did you say?" asked Shrewpaw. _Did she just say that she loved me? Whitepaw I love you too!_

"I said," mewed Whitepaw. "Shrewpaw, I love you!"

"I love you too, Whitepaw!" exclaimed Shrewpaw. He got up, and sent a silent Thank-You prayer to StarClan that everything was okay. But up in StarClan, things werent okay...

* * *

"Poor little guy," sighed a blue-gray she-cat. "Now it almost hurts to take him away from her." 

"Yes," mewed a silky sweet tortoiseshell. "Bluestar, do we have to?"

"Its the only way, Spottedleaf," mewed the blue-gray she-cat. She shook her head restlessly. "Whitepaw has a destiny to fulfill. She cannot fulfill that destiny with Shrewpaw in her way. Besides, she was supposed to mate with another."

"I know," sighed the tortoiseshell. "But they are both happy, and they finally found love!"

"Yes, I know. But it is to be her destiny. Goldenstar planned it out in the Pool of Destiny," mewed Bluestar.

"I just wish we could delay time for them a little while longer," sighed Spottedleaf.

"We can not delay. Shrewpaw is to die tommorow afternoon," came a strong voice. Both she-cats turned. A golden tom was padding up to the pool of destiny.

"I just wish we could give them more time," sighed Bluestar. "Lionheart, is there any way that we can delay the accident of the Thunderpath so that Whitepaw and Shrewpaw can have more time?"

"I will see," sighed Lionheart. "I will talk to Goldenstar." The golden tom padded away.

"We must warn Whitepaw," sighed Spottedleaf. "We must warn Whitepaw not to change the course of time."

* * *

"Shrewpaw, do you want to take a walk and watch the sunset with me?" asked Whitepaw. 

"Sure," replied the tom. They padded out of camp together. They went towards the border of RiverClan and ThunderClan, to watch the sunset from there. Whitepaw and Shrewpaw curled up together.

"Whitepaw," mewed Shrewpaw.

"Yes?" She asked.

"If I could die today, well, that would be okay," Shrewpaw mewed. Whitepaw licked his head.

"Well, lets hope you arent going to die...StarClan braught us together," Whitepaw sighed. The two talked for awhile, and than fell asleep in the curve of the Sunningrocks. Little did they know, that night would be thier first, and last night together...

* * *

**well, waddya say for the first chapter? I really hope you like it, and i hope that you say to keep it up, b.c I really am enjoying writing this!**

**Cuppy!!!!**

**Brambleclaws Babe 333333**

**Review Please!!!!!**


	2. Trouble In StarClan

**Only Love Can Bring You Back**

**Ok. heres chappy two. not much of an A/N i know...but i just got back from a softball scrimmage (we beat blue! yesh...i know its a scrimmage...i kept score in the dirt.) anyway. im tired. im gunna go ice skating with my friends soon. so here is ur a/n. enjoy it :D**

**Brambleclaw's Babe**

* * *

Chapter Two: 

Trouble In StarClan

"Goldenstar, please!" Bluestar begged.

"No, Bluestar. It is already planned," a LionClam tom softly meowed, flicking his large ears.

"But Goldenstar, they just found each other!" Spottedleaf protested.

"You just found Firepaw, and then you died," Goldenstar muttered reasonably.

"That was a mistake that I made! Please don't let Shrewpaw and Whitepaw go through the same tragedy that I had to go through! Please Goldenstar, please!" Spottedleaf protested.

"It's not going to happen. Destiny is destiny. Goldenstar planned it before Shrewpaw was born, and now, there is no way of changing young Shrewpaw's destiny," mewed Lionheart, padding up and putting his tail friendly on the haunches of a furious Spottedleaf.

"Thank you, Lionheart," mewed Goldenstar. Lionheart nodded.

"Isn't there some way?" asked Bluestar, her clouded amber eyes were full of emotion, but she looked confident in staring down the LionClan tom cat.

"No matter how long you stare me down, the time is getting less and less that you have to warn Whitepaw. It is but a few moments until dawn," Goldenstar mewed, and walked towards the pool of Destiny. Bluestar slipped into a pool that took her into the cat's dreams.

* * *

"Whitepaw," Bluestar called. The white she-cat jumped, and pinned her ears low.

"Wh-who are you?" stuttered Whitepaw.

"I am Bluestar, former leader of ThunderClan. I knew your mother and your father," Bluestar whispered.

"What is it you need of me, Bluestar?" asked Whitepaw, bowing her head.

"I need to tell you something. Tommorow around Sunhigh, Shrewpaw will ask you to go hunting. You will go with him. Shrewpaw will save you from being hit by a monster on the Thunderpath, sacrificing his own life to save yours. Whitepaw, you are not to change the course of time. You must not lead away from the Thunderpath. You must not tell anyone of this dream. I am not even supposed to be telling you this. Don't change the course of time Whitepaw. If you do, there will be consequences," mewed Bluestar. The blue-gray she-cat set her silver-tinged muzzle on Whitepaw's head. "Be brave. You and Shrewpaw will meet again someday." Bluestar vanished.

* * *

**ok not as long as the other one but like i said i HAVE to go skating with my friends :D anyway. bu bii R&R**


	3. Shrewpaw's Death

**Only Love Can Bring You Back**

**heyy here is chapter three. Its Shrewpaw's Death. I know I'm going to cry writing this chapter. You're prbbly gunna cry reading this chapter. Read on!!!!!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: Dont Own**

* * *

Chapter Three: 

Shrewpaw's Death

Whitepaw woke up curled with Shrewpaw. His eyes were fixed on her. She gave him a lick on the forehead, and he nuzzled her.

"Good Morning," mewed Shrewpaw.

"Good Morning yourself," Whitepaw yawned, and stood up. Streatching her limbs, she jumped off of the boulders.

"Where are you going?" asked Shrewpaw.

"Back to camp. It's almost Sunhigh..." Whitepaw trailed off.

"Whitepaw, why don't we go hunting first?" Shrewpaw suggested. Whitepaw froze. Is this what StarClan meant? _Go, Whitepaw..._a voice inside her told herself.

"Er- okay," mewed Whitepaw. _Please, don't let me regret this..._she sighed to herself.

"How about we start around the Thunderpath. I heard some Sparrows over there the other day," Shrewpaw mewed. Whitepaw could only nod in agreement. She couldn't tell Shrewpaw, her jaws were shut. Shrewpaw led the way to the Thunderpath. The smell of Monsters mixed with the smell of ShadowClan, making it smell worse. Whitepaw got down in a hunters crouch. She saw a sparrow.

"Shrewpaw," she mewed. "I just want you to know that I love you with all my heart!"

"I love you too, Whitepaw, more then anything on earth," Shrewpaw mewed, nuzzling her. Whitepaw took in his scent. This could be the last time, that she ever smelt it. The sparrow dashed off, and Whitepaw followed it to the side of the Thunderpath. She caught it, and then slipped in mud, and rolled into the middle of the road.

"WHITEPAW!" Shrewpaw yowled, and raced on after her, pushing her out of the way. She rolled into the mud, the sparrow in her mouth. The monster had hit Shrewpaw instead. Suddenly, all was quiet. Everything seemed to stand still. All Whitepaw could hear was the thumping of her heart. She raced onto the Thunderpath, mud covering her fur, and dragged Shrewpaw into the mud.

"Shrewpaw, oh Shrewpaw! Please speak to me!" she mewed. She heard Shrewpaw cough.

"Wh-Whitepaw. Are you okay?" he rasped.

"Yes- yes are you alright?" Whitepaw mewed, silver tears sliding out of her eyes.

"I-I dont think so. I think my body is broken. No medicine cat can mend that," he coughed. His amber eyes shone.

"No Medicine cat can fix a broken heart, either. Shrewpaw, I love you with all my heart, and if you have to go- this is Goodbye, my love," Whitepaw mewed. She felt the pain stab her heart as she said it.

"I love you too, Whitepaw. Until we meet again, Goodbye my love," Shrewpaw rasped, and then- he lay still. Whitepaw let out a yowl of agony, which was heard by a nearby RiverClan patrol. Whitepaw saw Mistyfoot on the edge of the Gorge. Her eyes were filled with sympathy, as she, Stormfur, and Mothwing- who came along for herbs, ran over the border.

"Whitepaw, are you okay?" asked Mistyfoot.

"No!" Whitepaw mewed. "Shrewpaw is dead, and its all my fault. I shouldn't have run so close to the Thunderpath. He pushed me into a mud puddle on the side of it, and-and-and- he saved my life."

"We'll help you bring him back," mewed Stormfur. "I know how it feels. I lost my sister." Whitepaw nodded, and they set back to ThunderClan camp, she heard Shrewpaw's last words. _  
"I love you too, Whitepaw. Until we meet again, Goodbye my love..."_

* * *

**Sad...right? OMG im crying sooo hard. It broke my heart to write this chapter. all right..R&R!**


	4. Shrewpaw in StarClan

**Only Love Can Bring You Back**

**HEY! okie heres chapter four, and its Shrewpaw in starclan. okie R&R! bye!**

**Disclaimer: i dont own warriors...but i do own Horsepaw...MY WARRIOR STARCLAN BUDDY! YEEEY! GOOO HORSEPAW! -horsepaw comes out and does the polka with me-**

**--Crimsonnight**

* * *

Chapter Four:

Shrewpaw In StarClan

Shrewpaw felt Mistyfoot's teeth grasp his scruff, and then he finally let go. It felt like if he had fell into a strong sleep. He woke up in a grassy pasture, his wounds gone. His body not broken any longer.

"Shrewpaw," a soft voice cooed. Shrewpaw looked around. He saw two cats, stars in their fur, coming towards him.

"Who are you?" he asked, recodnizing them as StarClan warriors, but not knowing who they were.

"I'm Bluestar," mewed the she-cat on the right.

"And I am Spottedleaf," the she-cat on the left mewed. "We are here to take you to StarClan."

"Do I have to go?" asked Shrewpaw, his amber eyes sparkling with tears.

"Yes, it is your destiny. Whitepaw has her own," Bluestar explained. Shrewpaw nodded.

"At least I got to say goodbye," mewed Shrewpaw.

"Yes," mewed Spottedleaf. "A thing I never got to do to my lost love."

"You had love before you died?" Shrewpaw asked Spottedleaf. The tortoiseshell nodded.

"Are you ready, Shrewpaw?" asked Bluestar. Shrewpaw nodded solemnly.

"You are aloud to say a few things if you like, to assure her you are watching over her," Spottedleaf mewed.

"It would just hurt more," Shrewpaw mewed. So with that, Bluestar and Sottedleaf took Shrewpaw into StarClan. StarClan was everything Shrewpaw imagined it to be. Rolling rivers, lush forests, and moorlands streatching as far as the eye could see.

"Welcome to StarClan," Bluestar mewed with pride. "Now, you will share a den with another of our new apprentices, Horsepaw from WindClan. She was hit three sunrises ago." Shrewpaw ran towards the lilac thicket that Bluestar pointed to with her tail.

"Hello?" asked Shrewpaw. A small brown she-cat that was curled in the corner opened an eye.

"Can I help you?" she asked, sarcasticly.

"I'm Shrewpaw, your new denmate," he mewed, shyly.

"Horsepaw of WindClan," Horsepaw mewed, getting up and padding over to him. She was rather pretty, dark brown fur and blue eyes. A white dash on her chest lit up her dark fur.

"I'm from ThunderClan," Shrewpaw mewed.

"Great," Horsepaw mewed, getting a little friendlier. "So, this is our home." Shrewpaw looked at his den. The lilac bushes went in a high arc, letting a little sunshine in. The lilac was tangled around the side, making it nice and safe, and it smelt wonderful!

"It's beautiful," Shrewpaw mewed. Horsepaw beamed.

"Out the enterance is the river, and to the side is the forest, so that we can eat and drink all we want," Horsepaw explained. Shrewpaw stuck his nose out the enterance, and a butterfly fluttered onto his muzzle. Horsepaw let out a small giggle. Shrewpaw sneezed it off, and went back inside his den.

"So...did you have any friends back in WindClan?" asked Shrewpaw.

"Yeah. My friend Whitetail became a warrior last night," mewed Horsepaw. "What about you?"

"Well...I did have one really important friend. Whitepaw...we were in love..." Shrewpaw sighed, thinking about Whitepaw mourning his memory on earth.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Horsepaw mewed, her blue eyes clouded with grief.

"It's okay. I'm glad I made a new friend this quick," Shrewpaw mewed, happier.

"Well, if we're spending the rest of eternity as denmates, you should be," Horsepaw teased. Shrewpaw gave an amused glance at his new friend.

"So, do you want to go hunting?" asked Shrewpaw. "I'm hungry!"

_

* * *

_

**see? SHREWPAWS HAPPY!!!!!!!! R&R!!!!!**


End file.
